


Filthy

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Emetophilia, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "Have you ever...puked on anyone?""Uh, I don't know. Maybe—when I was drunk at a party or something. Why?""No, I mean, like—on purpose.""What? Frank, why the hell would I puke on somebody on purpose?""Well, I mean...some people are into that."





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a gross, kinky oneshot that nobody asked for. Knock yourselves out

Gerard and Frank were curled up on the couch, reading a comic and a Stephen King novel, respectively, when the question came up. Frank had closed his book and turned to Gerard, biting his lip in a sort of innocent but undeniably lecherous way.

"Babe?" he said, getting his boyfriend's attention.

Gerard hummed, not taking his eyes off the page.

Frank smiled at the way Gerard always got lost in a story. He laid a hand on Gerard's cheek that was opposite him and applied a bit of pressure, urging Gerard to look at him. "I want to talk to you," Frank murmured.

After a second—Gerard presumably finishing the panel he was on—he laid the book face-down on his lap, to not lose his place. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask...Well, I was wondering about something." Frank sighed, ducking his head and blushing. When his eyes met Gerard's again, they were dark and noticeably dilated. He continued in a nervous rush, "Have you ever...puked on anyone?"

Gerard's brow furrowed, confusion evident on his face. "Uh, I don't know. Maybe—when I was drunk at a party or something. Why?"

"No, I mean, like—on purpose."

There was a moment of silence, before Gerard laughed. "What? Frank, why the hell would I puke on somebody on purpose?"

Frank rubbed the back of his neck, visibly uncomfortable. "Well, I mean...some people are into that."

The smile immediately vanished from his boyfriend's face. "Into that?" he repeated. "Like, as a sexual thing?" 

"Well. I mean." Frank huffed, face reddening. He knew he shouldn't have brought this up. "Yeah. It's a sexual thing. That some people are into."

Gerard cocked his head to the side. "Some people, as in you?"

Frank sucked in a breath, eyes darting back up to meet Gerard's. "Um. Yes?"

Quiet. Gerard seemed to be contemplating this sudden confession, before nodding slowly. "Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay," Gerard said simply. "I'll do it."

Frank laughed breathily. His boyfriend had to be fucking with him. "Are you serious?"

"Sure." Gerard's lips quirked up in a smile. "I'm always interested in trying new things. And if it'll make you feel good...then I want to do that for you."

Frank threw his arms around the other man's neck, almost knocking him back with the force that he lunged at him. His stomach swooped at Gerard's little squeal of surprise.

"Thanks," Frank said sincerely, kissing the other man's jaw.

Gerard giggled. "I love you, baby."

Frank grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him hard. When he pulled back, breathless, he sighed, "I love you, too—so much. My pretty baby Gee."

Now it was Gerard's turn to blush. "Stop," he muttered shyly, but he didn't mean it. The way Frank praised him and showered him with affection made him feel all warm inside.

"How can I? I love you, and you're fucking beautiful," Frank said, booping the other's cute, upturned nose.

Gerard giggled again, burying his head in the crook of Frank's neck. "Can we try it now?" he asked hesitantly.

Frank stroked his fingers through his boyfriend's soft black hair. "Hm? Try what, angelboy?" He was so distractible, god damn it.

Gerard raised his head, lips moving against Frank's jaw as he whispered, "What we were just talking about, Daddy."

Frank's breath caught. He didn't think he'd ever get over how hot it was when Gerard talked like that—all high-pitched and pouty and whiny. And the way that name sounded falling from his lips; it was innocent but utterly sexual, and Frank couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh," Frank breathed. He didn't think Gerard wanted to go ahead and try out this crazy new sex thing _right now_ , without even talking about it first. "Um, yeah. Okay. W-We can do that, if you want."

"Good!" Gerard said with a sweet little smile. "'Cause my princess parts are all achy."

Frank moaned, feeling himself getting hard already. He snatched the comic off Gerard's lap and tossed it onto the end table. Gerard clambered into Frank's lap, purring and nuzzling his head against Frank's neck.

"Oh!" Gerard squealed, grinding against the other man's hard-on. "You've got a bit of a problem down there, Daddy. Did I do that?"

Frank groaned. "Fuck. You sure did, pretty boy. Always get me so hot and bothered."

Gerard giggled, looking up at Frank with big, innocent eyes. "Kiss me, Daddy?" he begged.

Frank complied happily, capturing his lover's lips in a bruising, passionate kiss. They both moaned into it, Gerard melting into the other man's arms and letting him take control.

When they finally pulled back, Gerard rasped, "Do you wanna make me puke before or after you fuck me?"

Fuck. Frank was taken aback at how shockingly hot those words were coming from his innocent little baby's lips. "Oh," he breathed, unable to formulate a response at first. "Uh...before. Yeah, before, so then I can fuck you while you're all covered in it."

Gerard made a small whining noise, hands scrabbling at Frank's chest. "Fuck, _Daddy_."

Frank hummed, nudging his boyfriend off his lap and to the floor. "Don't wanna get the couch dirty," he explained as he started pulling off his clothes. Gerard followed hastily.

"Frankie, Daddy, 'm nervous," he admitted, looking up at Frank with these big, pretty eyes, brow furrowed, and it made Frank's heart hurt with how much he loved this man.

"There's nothin' to be nervous about," Frank assured. "We don't have to do this if you don't want, but I promise I'll take good care of you."

Gerard smiled softly. "You're always so good to me, Daddy."

Frank couldn't help but smile back, overwhelmed by how beautiful and cute and perfect his boyfriend was. "'Cause you're my little princess," he replied, stroking Gerard's hair. "My perfect, pretty little angelboy."

Gerard blushed, ducking his head. "Daddy..." He giggled adorably, before saying, "Okay. Okay, do it, please. Before I back out."

Frank shifted closer, one hand caressing Gerard's cheek, and the other with two fingers poised at his mouth. "Open," he said, soft but firm. Gerard obeyed immediately, letting Frank's fingers slip past his lips. He seemed at a loss for what to do with his own hands, so he settled on bracing them against Frank's chest. He gave a small whimper as Frank's fingers moved further back.

"Okay?" he whispered, thumb stroking Gerard's cheek.

Gerard nodded slightly, and Frank went for it. He shoved his fingers down Gerard's throat, watching him gag, shoulders all hunched up. Frank just kept pushing back, holding Gerard's head in place with his free hand when he tried to pull back.

Frank moaned desperately; Gerard's eyes were watering and he retched as Frank pressed firmly against his gag reflex. And then, finally, his baby was puking all over his fingers, shoulders heaving and tears running down his face. It spilled from Gerard's mouth, dripping down his chin, and splattering Frank just a bit when he coughed.

"Oh. Oh, baby, fuck," Frank moaned, sitting back on his heels as he watched Gerard try to compose himself.

"Daddy," he sniffled. A hand went up to wipe at his mouth. 

Frank growled low in his throat, wiping his dirty fingers down Gerard's chest.

Gerard's breath hitched, and he whimpered, looking up with red, wet eyes. Frank kissed him sweetly on the forehead, whispering, "Good boy. So good, sweetheart, you did so good." He pet Gerard's hair and murmured little praises until he had calmed down.

"Jesus," Gerard finally choked out. "Wow, that was...that was intense."

Frank nodded tentatively. "But...okay?"

Gerard pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. "Yeah. It was good."

"Oh." It was breathy and a bit surprised. "Fantastic."

A beautiful laugh came from Gerard, and he said, "Don't be so shocked." Something came over him then, and like that, his whiny little "character voice" was back: "You know I'm just as weird as you, Daddy."

Frank leaned forward without a second thought and kissed him, licking into Gerard's filthy mouth and tugging on his hair. Gerard made a sort of choked noise in protest, but gave in when he realized Frank wasn't disgusted and wasn't going to let off and _wasn't_ going to stop moaning and yanking on his hair.

When they finally did part, Gerard barely had time to breathe before strong, tattooed fingers were grasping his cock.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, fuck," he gasped in pleasure. Then, annoyed and suddenly moody, "Frankie, don't tease. I wanna get _fucked_."

The juxtaposition never failed to make Frank dizzy with pleasure: Gerard, all innocent and wide-eyed, spewing filth like that. "Christ," Frank muttered. "Can't you ever be good? I'm touching your dick, and you're _complaining_?"

Gerard pouted as much as he could while he was still being jacked off. "I _am_ good, Daddy."

"Yeah," Frank sighed, removing his hand from Gerard's cock and instead pinching his pudgy thighs and hips and tummy.

Gerard squirmed and mewled, but didn't stop running his mouth. "Yeah? I'm a good little slut, huh? _Daddy's pretty little princess_ ," he singsonged, mocking Frank.

Frank gave him what he hoped was a _don't-fuck-with-me-or-you're-not-coming_ look. Gerard didn't seem to get the message, though.

"You gonna dick me down, Daddy?" he teased.

Frank gave him a light smack, and Gerard turned to nip at his fingers playfully. "Got a filthy little mouth on you, huh, baby?" Frank purred. "I might have to get you a muzzle."

Gerard giggled. "Maybe you should just teach me to behave better," he countered, though he didn't look opposed to Frank's idea. (Frank made a mental note to come back to that.)

For a brief second, the thought flashed through Frank's mind that he ought to throw Gerard to the floor and beat him senseless for mouthing off like that. And, fuck if that image wasn't hot. But today wasn't one of those days. This wasn't heavy; hell, this wasn't even _planned_. This was just Frank and Gerard, playful and loving, if a little—okay, _very_ —kinky.

"Well? I'd like to get fucked _today_ , please," Gerard demanded. He was such a spoiled little brat.

Frank just rolled his eyes and tackled him to the ground, landing on Gerard's chest that was still smeared with _vomit_ , fuck. Frank could have come just from looking at him—gorgeous, but still a mess from what Frank had done to him. But that's not what either of them wanted, so he forced Gerard’s legs open and knelt between them.

"Are you still stretched from this morning?" Frank asked, voice thick with lust.

Gerard shivered, seemingly at the thought of their earlier escapade in the shower, and nodded. "Yes. 'M good, just—just, please fuck me already." His voice was shot.

As much as Frank loved teasing Gerard and making him beg, he was eager for this, too. So he just licked his lips and jumped up, muttering, "Lube, one sec," before dashing to their bedroom to retrieve the bottle.

When he returned, Gerard wiggled his hips, letting out a breathy little chant of "ah, ah, ah" as Frank pushed in.

Gerard's shoulders were tense and he hiccupped little shaky breaths as Frank thrust in slowly, making him really feel it. He whimpered with discomfort, but he said nothing, so Frank kept going.

When he’d bottomed out, Frank groaned, watching his boyfriend. Gerard was panting, eyes squeezed shut, and reaching out blindly to grasp at Frank. His arms found their way to Frank’s neck, clinging to him and shuddering.

“You okay?” Frank asked, just to make sure.

Gerard nodded weakly, wrapping his legs around Frank’s waist. “Yes,” he said unconvincingly. Frank knew him well enough to be able to tell when he was experiencing more pain than pleasure, and it was obvious that Gerard was uncomfortable.

Frank stroked his cheek, and Gerard leaned into it, sighing happily. “Gee, really. If I’m hurting you, I can stop.”

Those beautiful, girlish eyes fluttered open, and Gerard begged, “Please don’t.”

Frank couldn’t help but kiss him then, connecting their lips with a dull groan. He took a few long, heated moments to simply enjoy Gerard’s mouth, letting him get used to the feeling of Frank inside him.

Gerard was the one to break the kiss, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His plea was airy and uninhibited: “Go, _please_.”

Frank complied, pulling out slowly—wary of Gerard’s little grunts and labored breaths—before thrusting back in. He was hesitant, but Gerard just gave him this adoring, reverent look, like he couldn’t believe Frank would do this, make him feel this good. So Frank went for it, slamming in again and again, and reveling in his boyfriend’s screams.

“Ooh, _Daddy_ ,” Gerard whined, holding onto Frank for dear life as he was pounded into the floor.

“Feels good princess?” he purred, splaying a hand across Gerard’s chest and smearing the vomit into his skin. “God, you’re such a good little slut.”

Gerard keened, arching into Frank’s touch. “Do it again,” he slurred, voice laced with desperation.

“Do what, kitten?”

“Make—ah—make me puke.”

Frank’s hips jerked unintentionally at the request, and the new angle hit Gerard’s prostate dead-on. He shrieked, eyes rolling back in pleasure, and Frank made sure to keep hitting that spot on every thrust. “Fuck,” he moaned, already bringing a hand to Gerard’s mouth. “Can’t wait to see my little whore throw up while getting fucked nice and hard.”

Gerard mewled and eagerly took Frank’s fingers. Frank continued his punishing pace, abusing Gerard’s ass as he made him gag, body juddering violently, until finally, he was puking again, turning his head to the side so he wouldn’t choke on it.

Frank growled, dragging his fingers down the side of his baby’s neck. “Oh, Gee, you look so good like that.”

Gerard’s breath caught on a sob. “Please, can I come, Daddy?” he begged brokenly. His voice was absolutely ruined.

Frank nodded, bringing his still-dirty hand down to grab Gerard’s cock. “Yeah,” he panted. “Fuck, yeah, you can come, angel. Such a good boy, of course you can come.”

The words had barely left his mouth before Gerard was gone, back arching sharply and eyes rolling to the back of his head. He tightened around Frank like a vice, a chorus of “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” spilling from his filthy lips.

As much as he wanted this to last forever, Frank couldn’t hold back any longer. He buried his cock in Gerard’s ass, pressed right against his prostate, and spilled inside him with a long, low groan. Gerard squealed at the feeling, shaking and pulling at Frank’s hair and whining with oversensitivity.

They were a sweaty, panting mess, clutching at each other in the blissed out haze of ecstasy. Neither could move for a few minutes, until Frank—fearing his arms would give out and not wanting to crush his lover—pulled out gently and collapsed next to him.

Gerard laughed breathlessly, staring at the ceiling. “That was incredibly fucking weird.”

“Yeah. But so hot.”

Gerard rolled onto his side, hissing at how bad his ass burned. “Gross. But hot,” he agreed. "I liked the feeling of losing control."

Frank slotted his lips to the other man’s in a languid kiss, the acidic taste of Gerard’s puke sending shock waves of pleasure through him. If he hadn’t just come, he’d be achingly hard. Gerard moaned into it, a little disgusted, but unable to care; kissing Frank was one of his favorite things. That, and the feeling of Frank’s hot come leaking out of his ass had his cock twitching.

Gerard pulled back with a giggle. “God. I love you.”

“Love you, too, sweetheart,” Frank said with a stupid, love-struck grin. He still couldn’t believe this gorgeous creature was _his_.

“Why don’t we go cleaned up,” Gerard suggested, “and then you can fuck me again.”

Frank choked out a laugh. “Why are you so fuckin’ horny all the time?”

Gerard just shrugged nonchalantly, forcing himself up on wobbly legs. “Fuck if I know. Maybe it’s ‘cause I have such a sexy boyfriend.”

Frank shook his head in amusement, staring at the other man’s ass as he made his way to the bathroom. “Okay,” he said, sighing in defeat. (Fuck, he could never say no to Gerard.) “Alright, one more round, and then we’re laying down to watch a movie or something.”

“Perfect,” Gerard purred, looking over his shoulder with those irresistible _fuck me_ eyes. “I’ll be waiting in the shower, Daddy.”

“Fuck. Okay, let me clean up the carpet, and I’ll be right there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~


End file.
